


Never Let Bygones Be Bygones (ON HOLD)

by trashformostthings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'll update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashformostthings/pseuds/trashformostthings
Summary: It's been some time since the Pines twins had last visited, and not very much had changed, really, save for a newcomer in town, who seems to know everyone's secrets.-EDIT: I know I just started but it's on hold





	Never Let Bygones Be Bygones (ON HOLD)

The bus was mostly empty, just Dipper and his sister, Waddles asleep on her lap, and the unnamed old bus driver. The scenery was passing fast around them, leading them closer to their second home in Gravity Falls, OR. It would be a few days until both Grunkles would be here (as they were still off on their adventures), but Soos had said the attic was ready and that they could come over as soon as they’d like.

The conversation had died down some time ago, Mabel on her phone texting her girlfriends to pass the remaining 10 or so minutes they had left, and Dipper’s gaze wandered down to Waddles in her lap, snuggled up in the sweater Mabel said was too hot to wear. Waddles was a much older pig now, bigger and less prone to breaking things, but ate a lot more than the edges of sweaters and Dipper was sure Grunkle Stan wouldn’t appreciate that. He laughed a little to himself and looked at Mabel. She had grown a little taller than him, actually, but he didn’t mind. What he did mind (at least at first) was the fact Mabel had decided to cut her hair short - very short, a pixie cut. He thought it was going to be harder to tell the two apart, and it just never felt right with him. But he never said anything, just like she didn’t comment on the piercings on his ears. They had both become a little unconventional, but that’s the way they (sorta) liked it.

Waddles let out a soft whine and rolled over a little, and Mabel looked down to pet her pig’s head with a wide smile. Even after two years of high school, her childish personality had hardly faltered. She was still the shining, optimistic person, something Dipper was grateful for when grades or girls got to him. He’d kept his promise from Weirdmageddon, and now they were more inseparable now than ever (although he had no problems with parting if Mabel was going to have a sleepover).

He hadn’t realized he was lost in thought until Mabel’s hand was in his face. “Hello~ Earth to Dipper! We’re pulling up!” She grinned and gently shook Waddles awake to stand up. “You can save your Deep (™) thoughts for later - I think I see Candy and Grenda!” She picked up Waddles and her bags (how??) and ran down the aisle, and shortly after rounding the corner to the steps Dipper heard and ‘oof’. He smiled, Mabel probably fell.

“I’m OK!”

Yeah, flat on her face.

Dipper was less hurried to pick up his own stuff, bending down to pick up a pen that had rolled under the seat in front of him. He had a bit of a hard time avoiding the slop and gross stuff that buses usually had (but was that a silver dollar?). He found his pen, and his eyes flickered to the small sheer pouch next to it, tired with a ribbon. Out of sheer curiosity did he pick it up (along with his pen, wasn’t going to forget that), and before he could look at it properly someone was shouting for him to ‘hurry up!’. Dipper shoved the bag no bigger than his hand, into his pocket and dragged his luggage outside.

Mabel was talking to Grenda and Candy - Candy was now almost the same height as Mabel, sporting two long braids and contact lenses, Grenda with her small short ponytail and was wearing hearing aids and yelling (of course). Wendy was there, her auburn hair longer than ever and braided (in the back of Dipper’s mind, he compared it to the ropes they used in gym class for climbing). Soos was there too and apparently had really taken to looking exactly like Grunkle Stan did as the owner of the Mystery Shack, maybe even using the exact suits. All this put the smile on Dipper’s face, but it fell a little when he realized they were the only ones to see them.

“Wendy, Soos!”

“Hey, Dipper! Long time no see!” Wendy smiled and ruffled his hair. Would he ever manage to grow taller than her? It felt like the height difference hadn’t even changed! She pulled him close for a hug and he embraced it. But then he and Wendy were lifted a good two feet off the ground (“Woah!”) and he turned his head to see Soos having been the culprit with a smile on his face. 

“Aw man, it’s been so long! I really missed you guys - I uh, *we* really missed you guys!” Soos said. “I can’t wait to show you the improvements I’ve made to the shack - not that *needs* improving, but-”

“That’d be great, but could you let us down please?” Dipper wheezed - double the hug meant half the space he needed for his lungs to breathe in normally.

“Oh! My bad, dudes. Here!” Soos set them down and Dipper sucked in a big breath (quietly of course, or as quietly as one could be regaining their composure). The girls had joined them now, Mabel standing next to her brother with bags discarded, but Waddles in her arms half asleep. “Where’s Grunkle Stan and Ford?”

“Oh right! I forgot to tell you. Ford sent me a letter that said he and Stanley are going to uh, be, uh - do you remember, Wendy?”

“Nah, I can’t stand handwritten letters! Someone needs to tell that Ford it’s not the 80’s anymore.” Wendy snickered.

“Do you not remember what the letter said?” asked Dipper. Soos shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly paying attention.”

-

Soos read the letter and mumbled, but before he could take note of anything the phone on the desk rang loudly, and he picked it up. “Mystery Shack!”

“Hi! I’m here calling you about an opportunity that can change your life.” A pleasant voice had Soos dropping the letter and turn his head fully to nobody in particular. “Change my life?”

-

“Uh, yeah.” Soos grinned sheepishly.

Wendy rolled her eyes and pulled out her (new) phone. “Stan sent me an email like a normal person, he and Ford will be taking a few more days to get here because they’re up in Canada somewhere.”

That made sense. “Well, what are we waiting for?!” Grenda yelled said. “Let’s get you settled in, and then have a night on the town!”

The girls cheered and they all went to Soos’s truck, where the girls sat in the open air in the back, whilst the other three opted for the inside of the truck. Soos started to drive, and the conversation started up again.

“How’s the Mystery Shack?”

“Oh, it’s doin’ great dude! Ever since that weird triangle guy did all his weird triangle stuff, there have been a lot more tourists looking for mysteries and magic, and the Mystery Shack is perfect! Get it? Because, y’know, it’s got mystery in the name?” He coughed into his hand. “Yeah, uh, business is great.”

“I get it. I’m glad things are doing great. How about you, Wendy?”

“I’ve gotten my driver’s license, and I’m dating Robbie again. It’s getting serious.” She said with the straightest poker face Dipper had ever seen in his life. He almost choked.

“You’re what?!”

Wendy’s face broke out into an ear-splitting grin and she laughed, washing Dipper’s concern away. “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t date Robbie again no matter how much you paid me. He and Tammie broke up though, and she’s dating someone from the internet.”

Dipper remembered what happened when he saw Robbie break up with Wendy. “Did he take it well?”

“Yeah, actually. Really well. Only tried to get her back for like, two days.” Wendy said, half amused and half surprised herself. She offered a can of Pit-Cola to him (where had that come from?). “You want?”

“Um, no, actually.” Wendy turned her head and gave him a look. “What? But you love Pot Cola!” Soos exclaimed and made a grab for the can with his eyes on the road. He missed but Wendy handed it over to him anyway. “It’s Pit-Cola.” she corrected him and sat back in her chair normally.

“Yes.” Eyes on the road, Soos. Don’t want a repeat of the Squirrel incident.

“I’m actually been pretty healthy for the past year, kinda want to keep it that way. I’ve been trying to work out too.” Dipper informed them, a little nervous. Sure, it’s been working - there’s enough on him there to show for it, and he keeps himself clean and groomed. But these are the guys who saw him through some pretty sad times (his puny arms and squeaky voice come to mind, it’s almost laughable now) and he’s not sure if-

“Well, you do look pretty good.” Wendy smiled. “Better than my brothers, anyhow.” She made a face. “Kevin and Gus still refuse to use deodorant, and Marcus isn’t helping. My dad tells them they have to use it to become a man, so I guess he’s trying. But they all stink, every one of them.” She groaned and Dipper smiled. Of course she wouldn’t make him feel uncomfortable (at least, not now, when he had just arrived. Give or take two weeks and the teasing should come around)

It was nice to be back.

The car ride was relatively quiet after that, and after a few more minutes they pulled up to the shack. It had a new coat of (peeling) paint, the giant S had been hoisted back up onto the sign, the roof re-tiled.

“Home sweet home!” Soos declared. The girls got out of the back, Grenda making a loud *thump* as she hit the ground with three bags on her. Waddles let out a loud oink to be taken out of the trunk. Dipper reached for his backpack, and Soos insisted on bringing in his other three bags, so Dipper went ahead with Wendy through the shop door.

Not much had changed, really. There was a new rug, walls were painted over, and the merch was arranged and displayed much nicer than when Grunkle Stan was here. “Wow Soos, you did really well with the renovations!” Dipper marveled. Mabel behind him let out a dramatic gasp and her hand flew to her face. “Oh my goodness!” she smiled, “It’s like a whole new Mystery Shack! Look!” Mabel flew around the gift shop.

“The postcards are legitimate! Oh, the bobbleheads don’t break when you look at them!” The Soos bobblehead was put back onto the shelf - and it’s head popped off as soon as Mabel turned around, delayed reaction. Mabel almost tripped over Waddles to sift through the t-shirts. “Oh my! Look at the this, Dipper!” ‘Multiple Mysteries Back To Back - I Can’t Wait To Return To The Mystery Shack!’ Soos! Your poetry skills are amazing!” She went back to looking at more of the merch as Grenda and Candy walked in. Soos leaned down and whispered, “I got that off the internet.”

“So, Mabel, Dipper! We were thinking, that after you guys get settled in, we could go out to eat!” Grenda said. “Y’know, a night on the town! Celebrate!” Candy nodded her head in agreement. “It’d give us the perfect opportunity to show you all the new things in Gravity Falls.”

“I don’t know, dudes.” Soos shrugged, looking conflicted. “I mean, I’d love to take you guys out, but I don’t think we should celebrate right now. We gotta wait for Mr. Pines and uh, Ford. I’m sure they’d also want to celebrate.”

“And break a hip at their age? C’mon Soos.” Wendy playfully punched his shoulder and he let out an ‘ow’. “They can catch up with the twins when they get here.” Her voice dipped down a little, becoming kinder. “We don’t even have to go downtown - we can just hit Greasy’s Diner and come back after a few hours. Sounds good?” Soos nodded quietly. “Let’s uh, get you two upstairs. C’mon.”

-

Greasy’s Diner was almost the exact same as it had been in 2015. The walls were a tad bit greasy, wooden floors that had beaver-shaped holes in some spots, and the same old patrons. The sun was setting (unpacking wouldn’t be such a hassle if Mabel hadn't insisted Waddles get his own everything) and the place was almost full with people waiting for dinner. Many of them said hi, greeted the twins, and the honey, familiar feelings hit Dipper hard in the chest. It felt good, but off - maybe his Grunkles coming back in a few days would fix it.

They were a large group, so the only place they could sit together was at the counter. Luckily the back and corner had seats available, and they sat down.

“Hello, welcome to the Greasy Diner, my names Felia, and I’ll be your waitress for tonight. Tonight’s special is our Mysterious burger. What’s in it? Mystery meat - otherwise it’s a totally normal burger.” Huh. A new waitress. Shorter than Wendy (who was the tallest of the group, no doubt), with wavy (see: very messy) hair with fading blue streaks on the tips. She was wearing a Greasy’s uniform, flats, and a soft smile. But it was the fake kind that came with some food service workers. She looked very tired. “Here are your menus. Just wave me down when you’re ready to order, I’ll check in with you soon.”

“Mystery burger! I have just got to try it.” Soos said. “Don’t.” was Wendy’s reply. Dipper looked at the menu, and while the descriptions for each item was now carefully worded, nothing else had changed.

The waitress came back with a notepad in hand. “Are you guys ready to order?” They did (Soos got the burger and Wendy sighed in defeat). Feliaq left and Candy turned to Dipper. “What did you get?”

“Salad." Was this small talk? "Well, I’m sticking to a healthy diet. I don’t want to eat what I can’t burn off later, and since I don’t have my regular weights or the gym in California, and it’s almost night time. My body won't use the energy from the food and transfer it to fat.” he blinked. “Sorry, I ranted.”

She socked him lightly and smiled. Her contact lenses, he realized, were blue-iris. “Don’t worry! It’s cute. Besides, it’s 2019! it's all about self-acceptance and spreading knowledge and positivity. I actually never knew that, so thanks." Candy seemed more confident somehow. He noticed as she turned away, that her bracelet had interesting charms. Pride flags.

The atmosphere was still a little awkward because they all didn’t really know the changes that have happened, but Dipper assumed since he’s already exposed his life to Candy in about three seconds it wasn’t all that awkward. “What have you been doing?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Candy grinned.


End file.
